


Ad-Libbing It

by soraflye (flitterfly5)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Junior era, M/M, Teen Romance, naughty kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterfly5/pseuds/soraflye
Summary: They were just two boys in a ragtag bunch, thrown together occasionally to do skits and answer silly schoolgirl questions on regional TV, but Jun's heart always fluttered strangely when Masaki came close.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from lj. Moving it over here.   
> Inspired by this clip from Ai Love Junior:   
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/flitterfly5/67772388/9094/9094_300.gif

It wasn't like this would be a love story for the ages or anything. They were just two boys in a ragtag bunch, thrown together to do skits and answer silly schoolgirl questions on a regional TV station.  
  
They had to wear costumes (most of which were hand-me-downs from their senpais; hence the effect of Jun looking like he was perpetually drowning in fabric), and heavy-handed staff ladies always had to be around to look after wayward tufts of hair or shirts not properly tucked in (which Aiba was _always_ guilty of more at least once every session). They didn't mind that, though; it was part of the job, after all.  
  
Once, Jun was even told to dress up as a girl.  
  
 _Wouldn't it be fun, Jun-chan?_ was what AD-san had said, all smiling and twinkle-eyed. _You'd make such a cute girl, we better be careful Aiba-kun doesn't fall in love with you for real!_  
  
 _Why can't Aiba be the girl?_ Jun had grumbled, even though the words secretly pleased him. _He put on a skirt once when Nino dared him, and Tackey-kun's eyes almost popped out of his head staring at those legs._  
  
AD-san had merely laughed and pulled a long black wig off the shelf. _Aiba-kun's grown up a lot since then, Jun-chan. His voice is all deep now._ The man ruffled Jun's wigged hair fondly. _We wouldn't want our girl to have an unnaturally deep voice, now would we?_  
  
Jun supposed that made sense; he had noticed the changes in Aiba's body, too: the gradual lengthening of those slender legs, the more angular jawline as the puppy fat faded from his cheeks, the throbbing muscles and veins that corded his neck... He never said anything about it, though, because he knew Aiba got shy whenever people paid too much attention to his body, but still... Jun couldn't quite suppress a rather self-conscious shiver as he stepped out from his changing room in a rather lumpy and ill-fitting sailor-girl ensemble to meet Aiba at the recording stage.  
  
 _I wonder if_ he _ever looks for changes in my body._  
  
Jun had been growing, too, after all. Of course, he was still shorter than Aiba by a good half-a-head, but at least he had overtaken Sho-kun in height, and Sho-kun was almost a whole year older than Aiba, too.  
  
 _I wonder if he noticed that. I mean, according to last month's Wink Up, I'm now at the perfect height to be Aiba's girlfriend. Boy's height minus 15 cm, right? I have the page folded somewhere in my bag..._ Jun fiddled with the pleats of his (rather short) skirt, and stole a glance at the other boy from under his long lashes.  
  
Aiba didn't even seem to be aware that the younger boy had entered the room. He was busy giggling and squirming as Tackey-sempai tried to force an extremely ugly-looking hairnet onto his head. Nino, Imai and Sho-kun were all clapping raucously from the sides, and when Tackey finally succeeding in subduing him, they swarmed around and broke into a great swelling cheer of "Super-idol Aiba-chan!!" while Aiba choked, laughed and flapped his long arms in playful protest.  
  
Mutely, Jun watched as four pairs of hands clamored to pinch and squeeze at the _Super-Idol's_ gasping-red cheeks. They were all so happy, always goofing off backstage like a bunch of idiots while more responsible juniors (such as,  _ahem,_ Jun) were busy reading over scripts and asking the directors for acting tips.  
  
He really wished that he could be as comfortable and noisy around Aiba as those four were, that he could just naturally hop over to their circle and add his hands to the ones that were now engaging every part of Aiba's slender body in a merciless tickling war. But Aiba had always been quieter around him, and never initiated any of the cuddly gestures he shared with the other juniors. Besides, they never got much time alone, anyways. Nino would usually be around, or sometimes that nuisance Toma, and they _always_ had Aiba's attention fully occupied with their antics. Jun was usually just left to talk alone with the doting AD-sans in an attempt to cover up the prickles and pins that Aiba's gaze always brought to the back of his neck.  
  
He shuffled his feet and fidgeted in his itchy knee-high stockings.  
  
 _I wonder if Aiba's also nervous about this skit._  
  
The director chose that moment to stride importantly into the studio.  
  
"Okay, boys! Let's start the cameras! Aiba-kun, stop fooling around and get over here for standby!" The man clicked his tongue in admonishment. "Look, Matsumoto-kun is already here waiting for you."  
  
Shame-faced, Aiba plucked the messy hairnet out of his hair and muttered something that sounded like an apology to his companions before trudging over to the main stage where Jun stood dumbly.  
  
"Sorry, MatsuJun," he mumbled dutifully under the glare of Director-san.  
  
"No worries." Jun nodded awkwardly, though it was more for the stern director's benefit than Aiba's, since Aiba currently had both eyes superglued to the floor in between his feet. "I don't mind waiting for Aiba-kun."  
  
He looked the older boy up and down, silently admiring the snug fit of the _gakuran_ on Aiba's slim frame. There was just something inherently handsome about the guy, something in the narrow droop of the shoulders, the artless style of the hair, and the puffy fullness of the lips that made him appear clueless and vulnerable but at the same time very, very, masculine. Oh yes, undeniably masculine.  
  
 _And he doesn't even know it_ , thought Jun with a sigh. _He's probably going to grow up to be a supermodel, the kind girls always want to see naked, and he has absolutely no idea of it._  
  
He was a bit disappointed that Aiba kept staring at the ground, though. He had been kind of looking forward to watching those beautiful chocolate eyes react to him in his sailor-girl outfit. _I do look pretty cute, after all. And this'll be the first time we have a solo scene together._  
  
His boyish heart pounded hard as Director-san pushed them both unceremoniously towards the stage where the cameras were already blinking in anticipation.  
  
"Ready?" the man snapped.  
  
Wordlessly, the two boys nodded.  
  
"Good, because this should take only five minutes." He waved swiftly to the head cameraman.  
  
"Action!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jun eyed Aiba nervously, acutely aware of the synthetic fibers that were prickling at him where the wig met his scalp and the disconcerting dampness of sweat that was gathering in the heart of his palms. The mood music was swelling in a cheesy crescendo, and the cameraman had already stepped forward in anticipation of the impending close-up, but all Jun could think about at the moment was how intently Aiba seemed to watching him, and how strangely frequently those chocolate eyes darted to his slightly trembling lips, as if Aiba was unsure of something, as if he was almost afraid of something.  
  
 _Whatever, I must be over-thinking it._ Jun scolded himself. _It's just fan service. Tackey-kun does it all the time with Aiba, and Sho-kun does it all the time with me, so this should be like nothing. Right?_  
  
 _Right._  
  
Summoning all his professionalism, Jun shook the fake bangs out of his eyes and flashed his most winsome smile at the hesitant face before him. They were on camera, after all, and that was something Jun had always been good at.  
  
"You're pretty cute, ne?" Aiba let the scripted line tumble out of his mouth, the half-visible apple in his throat bobbing up and down violently as he fixed his eyes determinedly on the thin air directly above Jun's shoulder.  
  
That was Jun's cue. The moment of ad-libbing that he had been waiting so hard for.  
  
With his heart drumming fiercely against his skinny ribs, the younger boy leaned forward, angling his chin upwards so that his face paralleled Aiba's. He was surprised to see, at this intimate distance, that the other boy was secretly biting his lip so hard blood was on the verge of being drawn...  
  
 _Cameras, Jun!_ He gulped back a whimper. _Remember the cameras are still rolling, so you better get a grip on yourself and perform this skit properly! Even if your co-star's face is twitching like a frightened puppy's with every inch that you close in. Just, just keep going according to the flow!_  
  
The heels of his ill-fitting mary janes were already lifting themselves inch by inch into the air as his face tilted precariously towards Aiba's slender teenage body. Jun really wished he didn't have to be in a skirt at this moment; there was just something about open air swirling around his thighs that made him feel unnaturally exposed, and stretching himself out in this tip-toed posture was certainly not helping.  
  
 _We're pros_ , he kept telling himself, eyes flicking towards the other boy's faintly pulsating jugular. _He'll improvise a funny reaction to this and everyone will laugh and tell us how cute we are._  
  
 _And no one will suspect how flustered he makes me._  
  
Jun's lashes fluttered down, and the last sliver of sight he saw before his eyes closed completely were the other boy's bony knuckles, clenched white against the dark fabric of his _gakuran_.  
  
 _Besides, it's not like we're really going to_ kiss _or anything. Rule No. 1 of comedy: build up the tension and defuse it with a slap at the most crucial moment. He'll know what to do._  
  
Jun's toes tipped further, and he could feel the fake hair swaying lightly around his cheeks, every sensation sharpened by the surrender of his sight. He could feel Aiba's breaths intensifying, and Jun didn't know if it was wishful thinking or if he also detected a _teeny_ moan escaping the taller boy's throat.  
  
 _Jeez, stop thinking so much, Jun!_ He chastised himself silently. _It's making you look pathetic on camera. Just play your part and act like the shy schoolgirl you're supposed to be._  
  
He was leaning, leaning... so close now... Heat was burning on his boyish cheeks, though at this point he couldn't really tell if it was heat from his own blush or energy radiating from Aiba's immediate warmth.  
  
Any moment now, their faces would touch. In a sudden stroke of daring, Jun puckered his lips for the camera. After all, being extra obvious in these skits never hurt.  
  
Any moment now... Jun tried to guess where the tsukkomi would start. Which cheek Aiba would choose to slap? Obviously, it should be the upstage cheek so that his arm wouldn't block Jun's face, but with Aiba, one could never be sure that all the rules of stage-play would be followed...  
  
Subtly, Jun tilted his head to the left, as if to hint to the other boy the correct side for a slap.  
  
 _Seriously, why hasn't Aiba moved yet? If I lean any further, we'll be bumping noses. Or lips._  
  
The thought sent a shuddering thrill of excitement through his spine, but he forcibly stopped the smile that was about to form on his lips and kept his eyes shut tight.  
  
 _We're not going to be bumping anything! He's going to slap me like he's supposed to, or maybe one of the other juniors will barge in. Nino could gorilla-chop Aiba's head for a good laugh, or Sho-kun could pull on my hair as a prank or Tackey might even-_  
  
"Mmmppfft!"  
  
Jun's frazzled thoughts were suddenly blotted out to oblivion by a pair of rough hands seizing his head, jerking him forward so abruptly that he almost swallowed a mouthful of fake hair as he tripped over his awkward size-12 girlshoes. His eyes snapped open, but all they could see were blurry shapes and the color of skin. Warm flesh was being pressed against his forehead and in the tangle of wigs and fingers and noses and eyelashes, Jun could really see nothing at all.  
  
Then, a set of moist lips descended upon his.  
  
And Jun decided that he really didn't _need_ to see anything at all.  
  
 _Because Aiba's mouth is touching mine._ Timidly, yes, and rather clumsily, but still... Jun giggled foolishly, his own voice sounding strange as it vibrated against Aiba's upper lip. _I can feel the tickles of his peach fuzz, and his breath is going into my mouth... oh god! What the hell?! His_ tongue _is going into my mouth!_  
  
"Nnnnmmmnnnhhh!" It was so _wet_!  
  
Jun's hapless whimper died in the hollow of the older boy's inner cheeks. In response, Aiba's hands only tightened around his face and tilted his head to better access his virginal lips, so soft, so un-bruised and so deliciously curled... With a bold plunge of his tongue, Aiba began to really _kiss_ Jun, mouth open and hands restless, just like the sizzling film stars in those epic romance scenes he'd secretly watch on his neechan's computer.  
  
And Jun found himself kissing back.  
  
With the same open mouth, and hands blundering up and down the older boy's slim back like he couldn't  hold him tight enough.  
  
There was even one point at which Jun was vaguely aware of his own hand slipping itself (so naturally!) under the thick folds of Aiba's _gakuran_.  
  
"This probably isn't how we're supposed to ad-lib it..." Aiba murmured, a smile in his voice.  
  
"Shut up and just go with the flow," whispered Jun.  
  
He gave the warm skin on Aiba's waist a playful pinch; there was another whimper, and then Jun's memory died with the soft, probing crawl of Aiba's tongue over each and every one of the slightly raised moles around his lips...  
  
 **"Cut cut cut cut _cut_!"**  
  
The director's voice speared through them like a razor-sharp icicle, paring them apart in a flash and leaving both to stand, red-faced and bewildered in the open glare of the entire studio. The staff looked scandalized. The other juniors were shocked. Tackey-kun gave a low wolf-whistle.  
  
"What the _hell_ do you boys think you're doing, huh?!" Director-san threw his yelling cone to the ground and stomped over to the stage, knocking aside a cameraman on his way. "Does this _look_ like a BL studio to you??!! For heaven's sake, your mothers are going to be watching this! And your sisters, too! And your friends, your classmates, and  _everyone_ down to that one cute girl across the street that you've always had a crush on but never dared to ask out! You think they'll enjoy turning on the TV to see their adorable neighbor nii-chans devouring each other's tongues? You think they'll be able to _unsee_ you guys tangling spit and groping around like a pair of teenagers in some Shibuya back alley?"  
  
He stopped only for breath, and a suspiciously Nino-sounding snicker made its way to Jun's ears in the background.  
  
"Remind me to speak with Johnny about fanservice standards next time I see him," he said as an aside to his secretary before turning back to glare at the boys.  
  
"Now control your goddamned hormones for just another _five_ minutes so I can get to my coffee break, okay? I want playful teasing, not outright sexual harassment! Got it?"  
  
Both boys nodded, beet red and eyes on their shoes.  
  
"Good! Aiba, let's start from the 'kawaii' line again..."  
  
The cameras were already moving. Breathlessly, Jun turned, smoothing his crumpled sailor's tie shyly as he faced his partner once again. Aiba was smiling, the edges of his eyes all crinkled up in mischievous happiness.  
  
"You know, MatsuJun," said the older boy conspiratorially. "Neither one of us _actually_ has a cute girl across the street to worry about, now do we?"  
  
Jun's fingers fumbled around in mid-air, his dazed mind unable to compute the insinuation behind Aiba's highly suggestive wink. All he could think about was how Aiba had managed to take his lips and turn his whole body into a sweet clinging mess just a moment ago.  
  
And all he knew was that he needed, very _very_ desperately, to feel that warm wetness on his skin again.  
  
But the cameras were now in position, and Director-san gave him an impatient nudge, causing him to stumble a little over his awkward girls' shoes.  
  
"Careful, Jun-kun."  
  
Effortlessly, Aiba's hands found his and steadied him, lingering over his shaky fingers just a split second longer than what was strictly necessary. Jun sighed wishfully and looked up.  
  
Aiba's chocolate eyes were sparkling with an open invitation.  
  
"Take two. Action!"  
  
He wondered how on earth he was supposed to keep his hands to himself for the next five minutes.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

END


End file.
